A Moment in Time
by Aerilon452
Summary: Bill and Laura take some time for each other on the OPS deck of Galactica. R&R as always


Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

Pairing: Roslin and Adama. Story set to the Nickleback song If Everyone Cared.

Note: I was driving home from college and I thought this would be a song that fits Roslin and Adama. Lyrics are going to be in italics. Set after the Galactica rescues everyone from New Caprica, no direct spoilers.

Bill had taken the liberty to close the observation deck so he could spend some private time with Laura. They hadn't seen each other in a while since the escape and he needed to see her just to make sure that this wasn't some dream and that she was really here. Bill finished arranging the pillows and the blankets when there was a knock at the door. Before he went to the door Bill surveyed the room one more time. The candles were lit, the pillows and the blankets were on the ledge of the window, and there were two glasses of Ambrosia next to the makeshift bunk.

Laura was waiting patiently on the other side of the door while she waited for Bill to open the door. That morning she had gotten a weird message from that said, 'Please meet me on the OPS deck tonight.' There were no explanations just the simple request that spoke volumes. She was going to ignore the note but her curiosity got the best of her and here she stood waiting for Bill. Just as she was about to leave the door opened and Bill ushered her inside.

"Bill I don't have…" Laura's words died on her lips as she looked around.

"Do you have time to indulge the Admiral who went through so much to get you here?" He said in a playful voice. When Laura turned to look at him she had tears in her eyes.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yes, I needed to see you. I thought this would be the best way."

Laura made another once over of her surroundings and said, "Why put the blankets on the window sill? Someone might see us."

"Not in the dark, well unless said people have night vision." Bill smiled taking Laura's hand and leading her over to the window sill in question. Laura turned to him and lightly brushed her lips to his. It was Bill who made the kiss deeper and more passionate. They made quick work of each other cloths and tossing them anywhere. Lying down on the bed they kissed, explored and tasted one another, committing to memory those things they had forgotten from Laura's time on New Caprica.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're hear tonight_

Much later Bill leaned against the wall with a pillow for a cushion while Laura lounged between his legs. Her bare back could feel the scars that the Cylon Sharon had left him almost two years ago. She had one of the sheets draped over her so if one of the Vipers on the CAP patrol happened by they wouldn't get an eye full. Bill's chin rested on the top of her head and his arm's held her close to him.

"This is what I missed the most about you." Laura said tracing indistinct shapes on Bill's left arm.

"Hmm." Was all Bill said.

_As we lie beneath the stars, _

_We realize how small we are_

_If the could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

A few moments pass as they watched the ships and the stars, they just lounged together in a comfortable silence that seemed to be just right for Laura and Bill. 'If Tory knew what I was doing here she would have fit about the Press Corp. finding out.' Laura thought to herself and smiled.

"Weren't there two glasses of Ambrosia here somewhere?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, let me get them." Laura had to lean up so Bill could shift and grab both glasses. The ventilation system hummed on and a cold breath of air made Laura shiver before she settled back into Bill's warm embrace. He handed her a glass and then tapped the sides together like you would after someone made a toast.

"Here's to the Admiral, for stealing his President away, just so he could make love to her." Laura said and then laughed before taking a sip of the green liquid.

"Then here's to the President, how you ever wound yourself so tightly around my heart I'll never know, but now that you're there I'll never let go." Bill replied and took another sip of Ambrosia.

"I love you Bill." Laura whispered.

Bill's only response was to hold her tighter and place light kisses on the top of her head. She knew that he loved her. He practically said those words, but Laura would give him the time he needed to actually say them. For right now what they have here is perfect. Both of them began to fall asleep. Bill's last conscious thought was, 'Good thing I closed the OPS deck for the entire night.' He fell asleep to the light floral scent of Laura's hair, and he knew that everything was right with his world.

THE END

Question: Has anyone noticed that the Ambrosia looks like green jello before it gets put in the fridge?


End file.
